The present invention relates to footwear construction and more particularly relates to a contoured platform for use in the construction of an article of footwear, to articles of footwear and sole assemblies constructed therefrom, and to a method for manufacturing the contoured platform.
Humans have worn various types of footwear since prehistoric times in order to protect their feet from the elements and rough or sharp surfaces while walking, running, or relaxing around the home. Many improvements have been made in the construction and design of articles of footwear since that time.
Several problems still challenge those involved in the design and construction of footwear. One problem that has perpetually challenged those associated with the design and construction of footwear is how to design an article of footwear that provides increased stability to the foot of the wearer while retaining flexibility so that the article of footwear does not impede the natural movement of the foot while walking or running. Although stability and flexibility are important features in most articles of footwear, these features are particularly important in articles of footwear designed for long distance running, sprinting, long distance walking, walking over uneven surfaces, and use in athletic events.
Generally, articles of footwear designed to provide increased stability to the foot of a wearer have a decreased amount of flexibility as the rigidity of the article of footwear generally decreases the flexibility of the footwear.
Another challenge facing those involved in the design and construction of footwear is how to prevent sharp objects from penetrating from the bottom exterior of the footwear to the foot of the wearer while retaining a lightweight and flexible article of footwear. Generally, improvements in puncture resistance and stability lead to shoes or boots that have increased weights such that they may be uncomfortable or unsuitable for their intended purpose.
Thus, a need exists for a contoured platform that imparts increased stability while maintaining or increasing flexibility in articles of footwear constructed from the platform. A need also remains for an article of footwear constructed from a contoured platform and for a method of constructing a contoured platform that provides stability while retaining or increasing flexibility.
It would be highly advantageous to be able to produce a contoured platform that imparts stability while retaining or increasing flexibility in articles of footwear produced therefrom. It would also be highly advantageous to have a method for producing an article of footwear that includes such a contoured platform. The invention thus provides a contoured platform, articles of footwear and sole assemblies that include the contoured platform, and a method for producing a contoured platform and articles of footwear and sole assemblies constructed therefrom.
One embodiment of the contoured platform for use in the construction of an article of footwear according to the present invention includes a contoured inner and outer surface, such that the inner and outer surface defines at least one integral portion, the integral portion including a curved arch portion and/or a raised portion, such that the contoured inner and outer surfaces extend beyond the arch of the footwear, in one embodiment extending forward of the arch of the footwear, in another embodiment extending behind the arch of the footwear, and in another embodiment, extending in both directions beyond the arch of the footwear. In one embodiment, the contoured platform includes one or more integral raised portions and/or a curved arch portion together with at least one integral peripheral flange that includes an exterior and interior flange surface. In one embodiment, at least one of the integral raised portions is in the shape of a groove or cavity. In one embodiment, the outer surface of the contoured platform is configured to have at least one outsole component attached to it and at least a portion of the outer surface of the platform is formed to serve as a portion of an exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear. In another embodiment, the contoured platform is entirely encased within the article of footwear, typically within the midsole portion of the article of footwear. The contoured platform has a rigidity sufficient to provide a framework for use in constructing the article of footwear, and the exterior flange surface of the lateral peripheral flange, if present, may be shaped to serve as an exterior portion of a side of the article of footwear.
In one embodiment, the contoured platform includes a flexible metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion while other embodiments of contoured platforms include an arch portion and a metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion and the contoured platform extends from at least the arch portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion. In another platform, the platform also includes a heel portion and the contoured platform extends from at least the heel portion to the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion. In another platform, the platform includes an end-of-toe portion and the contoured platform extends from at least the arch portion to the end-of-toe portion while in still other preferred platforms the platform extends from the heel portion to the end-of-toe portion.
In some platform embodiments, the outer surface of the contoured platform defines a groove in the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion of the platform while in still more preferred platforms, the groove is adapted to serve as a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear and provides flexibility to the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion of the contoured platform. In still further preferred platforms, the arch portion of the contoured platform is configured to serve as a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear.
Some contoured platforms are made of a synthetic polymeric material while other preferred platforms are made of injection-molded or compression-molded plastic. In various platforms, the contoured platform has a non-uniform thickness while in other platforms the contoured inner and outer surfaces define a plurality of orifices that extend through the contoured platform. In still other platforms, at least a portion of the contoured platform includes a composite textile material.
Various platforms of the present invention have an outer surface adapted to have at least two separate outsole components attached thereto whereas other preferred platforms have an outer surface adapted to have at least three separate outsole components attached thereto.
In still other contoured platforms, the outer surface of the platform includes at least one flexural zone that provides flexibility to the platform while in still other preferred platforms, the inner surface defines at least one depression adapted to hold a cushioning substance on a projection of a midsole.
A contoured platform that provides improved stability while retaining flexibility in an article of footwear constructed from the contoured platform includes: a contoured inner surface; a contoured outer surface; a flexible metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion; a phalangeal portion; and an arch portion. The contoured platform extends from at least the arch portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion. At least a portion of the outer surface of the contoured platform in the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion is configured to have at least one outsole component attached thereto. At least a portion of the outer surface of the contoured platform in the metatarsal phalangeal juncture portion is formed to serve as an exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear, and the contoured platform has a rigidity sufficient to provide a framework for use in constructing the article of footwear.
Another embodiment of the contoured platform that provides stability while retaining flexibility in an article of footwear further includes a heel portion, and the contoured platform extends from at least the heel portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion. Other contoured platforms include a lateral peripheral edge positioned at an angle of greater than about 45xc2x0 measured from an adjacent portion of the contoured platform. The contoured platform is some embodiments is made of a synthetic plastic material, injection-molded plastic, compression molded plastic or a non-compressible material.
In still other contoured platforms that provide improved stability while retaining flexibility in an article of footwear, the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion defines a groove providing flexibility in the contoured platform whereas in other preferred platforms the outer surface of the contoured platform is configured to have at least two separate outsole components attached thereto.
Other contoured platforms that provide improved stability while retaining flexibility in an article of footwear, include a heel portion, and in still other platforms at least a portion of the outer surface of the heel portion is configured to have at least one outsole component attached thereto and at least another portion of the outer surface is configured to serve as the exterior bottom portion of the article of footwear. In other platforms, the inner and outer surfaces of the contoured platform define at least two orifices that extend through the contoured platform while in still other platforms, the inner surface of the contoured platform defines at least one depression adapted to hold a cushioning substance on a projection of a midsole.
An article of footwear with a contoured platform includes an exterior bottom surface; an exterior side surface; a sole assembly; and an upper main body. The sole assembly of the article of footwear includes an outsole having an interior and an exterior surface; a contoured platform including a contoured inner and outer surface and at least one lateral peripheral flange having an interior and exterior flange surface; and an upper main body. At least a portion of the outer surface of the contoured platform is attached to the outsole, and the exterior surface of the outsole forms at least a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear. Additionally, at least a portion of the outer surface of the contoured platform makes up a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear. The exterior flange surface of the contoured platform serves as at least a portion of the exterior side surface of the article of footwear. The sole assembly is attached to the main body of the article of footwear and provides a stabilizing framework in the article of footwear.
In one embodiment of articles of footwear, the outsole includes at least two separate unattached pieces while in other articles of footwear, the outsole includes at least three separate unattached pieces. In still other articles of footwear, the outsole includes at least two separate pieces that are attached to each other by a narrow bridging section. In anther article of footwear, the contoured platform is encased entirely by the article of footwear, so that no part of the contoured footwear remains visible from the outside of the finished footwear article. In still another embodiment, the top and bottom surfaces of the contoured platform are entirely encased by the article of footwear and only some or all of the side portions of the contoured platform are visible from the outside of the finished footwear article.
One article of footwear includes a contoured platform with a metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion that defines a groove on the exterior bottom surface of the article of footwear. In other articles of footwear, the sole assembly includes a midsole attached to at least a portion of the interior surface of the contoured platform, and in still other articles of footwear, the midsole includes a cushioning substance that fits into a corresponding contour on the inner surface of the contoured platform. The cushioning substance in such articles of footwear is any suitable material, including, a foam, a gel, a gas, a liquid, a spongy material, or mixtures of these.
Certain articles of footwear include an interstitial fabric layer positioned between at least a portion of the inner surface of the contoured platform and at least a portion of the midsole while in other articles of footwear the interstitial fabric layer is positioned between at least a portion of the inner surface of the contoured platform and at least a portion of the outsole.
In still other articles of footwear, the contoured platform has an arch portion and a metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion and the contoured platform extends from at least the arch portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion. In yet other articles of footwear, the article of footwear includes a front side having an exterior surface and the contoured platform includes an end-of-toe portion. In such articles of footwear, a toe piece of the outsole preferably extends over the end-of-toe portion of the contoured platform to form an exterior surface on the front side of the article of footwear.
In some articles of footwear, the contoured platform is a plastic material that provides both rigidity and flexibility to the article of footwear.
A sole assembly according to the present invention includes an exterior side surface; an outsole having an interior and an exterior surface; and a contoured platform including a contoured inner and outer surface and a lateral peripheral flange including an interior and exterior flange surface. The exterior surface of the outsole forms at least a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the sole assembly, and at least a portion of the contoured platform is attached to the outsole. At least a portion of the outer surface of the contoured platform includes a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the sole assembly, and the contoured platform provides a rigid framework to the sole assembly. At least a portion of the exterior flange surface serves as at least a portion of the exterior side surface of the sole assembly.
On embodiment of a sole assembly includes a midsole attached to at least a portion of the interior surface of the contoured platform. In another embodiment of a sole assembly, the midsole includes a cushioning substance that fits into a corresponding contour on the inner surface of the contoured platform. In still more preferred sole assemblies, the cushioning substance is a foam, a gel, a gas, a liquid, a spongy material, or mixtures of these.
In other sole assemblies, the outsole includes at least two separate unattached pieces while in other sole assemblies, the outsole includes at least three separate unattached pieces. In still other sole assemblies, at least two of the separate pieces of the outsole are attached to each other by a narrow bridging section.
In yet other sole assemblies, the contoured platform includes a metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion that defines a groove on the exterior bottom surface of the sole assembly that may be at least a portion of the exterior bottom surface of the sole assembly.
In still other sole assemblies, the contoured platform includes an arch portion and a metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion and the contoured platform extends from at least the arch portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion.
In still other sole assemblies, the contoured platform is a plastic material that provides both rigidity and flexibility to the article of footwear. In still other sole assemblies, the sole assembly includes a front side having an exterior surface; the outsole includes at least one toe piece; and the contoured platform includes an end-of-toe portion. In these sole assemblies, the toe piece of the outsole extends over the end-of-toe portion of the contoured platform to form an exterior surface of the front side of the sole assembly.
Other sole assemblies include a contoured platform with a metatarsal-phalangeal juncture defining a groove on the exterior bottom surface of the sole assembly. In such a sole assembly, the sole assembly preferably includes a phalangeal portion that defines a groove on the exterior bottom surface of the sole assembly.
A contoured platform for use in constructing an article of footwear includes: a contoured inner surface; a contoured outer surface; a flexible metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion; and an arch portion, such that all are integrally connected. The contoured platform extends from at least the arch portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion, and at least 50 percent of the outer surface of the contoured platform is configured to have an outsole component attached to it. The metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion defines a groove on the outer surface of the contoured platform, and the contoured platform has a rigidity sufficient to provide a framework for use in constructing the article of footwear.
In some contoured platforms, at least about 75 percent of the outer surface of the contoured platform is configured to have an outsole component attached to it, whereas in other contoured platforms, at least about 90 percent, or at least about 95 percent, of the outer surface of the contoured platform is configured to have an outsole component attached to it. In yet other preferred contoured platforms, all the outer surface of the contoured platform is configured to have an outsole component attached to it.
Some embodiments of contoured platforms include a lateral peripheral flange with an interior and an exterior flange surface, and the exterior surface of the flange is shaped to serve as an exterior portion of a side of the article of footwear.
Some contoured platforms extend from at least a heel portion to at least the metatarsal-phalangeal juncture portion while other preferred platforms include a phalangeal portion and the contoured platform extends from at least the heel portion to at least the phalangeal portion. In still other contoured platforms, the platform extends from at least the arch portion to at least an end-of-toe portion whereas other preferred platforms extend from at least a heel portion to at least the end-of-toe portion.
In some contoured platforms, the contoured platform is made of an injection-molded or synthetic plastic material while in others at least a portion of the platform is made of a textile material. In still other contoured platforms, the outer surface and the inner surface of the contoured platform define at least two orifices.
A method for making contoured platforms for use in the construction of an article of footwear includes injecting an injection molding material into a mold configured to produce the contoured platform; cooling the injection molding material; and removing the contoured platform from the mold.
Another method for making contoured platforms according to the present invention includes a compression molding method. In such a method a sheet of plastic or composite material is placed on a series of pins on a compression mold designed to form a contoured platform according to the invention. The method also includes closing the compression mold and applying pressure to produce the contoured platform. In some embodiments, a midsole, an outsole, or both may be placed in the mold prior to compression to provide a midsole/contoured platform assembly, a outsole/contoured platform assembly, or a midsole/contoured platform/outsole assembly.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.